Magic Types
Yang Magic Modification Magic Modification Magic is *'Enhancer Magic' is magic that enhances one's innate or natural abilities, such as reinforcing one's power or speed. It is one of the three main components of Modification Magic. **'Heat Maker Magic' is a sub-type of Enhancer Magic and a form of magic where the user amplifies their body heat through Chakra to create fire, making it resemble actual Fire Magic. **'Lightning Maker Magic' is a sub-type of Enhancer Magic and a form of magic where the user amplifies the neurons in their body via Chakra to create lightning, making it resemble actual Lightning Magic, though the former is green in color while the latter is blue. **'Plant Maker Magic' is a sub-type of Enhancer Magic and a form of magic where the user **Wind Maker Magic **'Voice Magic' is a sub-type of Enhancer Magic and is a form of magic that involves the manipulation of one's voice, whether this be increasing it's volume or altering it to resemble another person's. **Wolf Magic *'Sensory Magic' is magic that enhances or alters one's sensory capabilites. This can range from increasing one's visual prowess, to releasing surges of Chakra to detect one's surroundings, to dulling one's sense of hunger. **'Communication Magic' is a sub-type of Sensory Magic and is a form of magic that involves Sensory Magic that allows the user to communicate with others via long distances through the use of Chakra, such as by using Chakra-based holograms or monitors. **'Vision Magic '''is a sub-type of Sensory Magic that involves altering one's visual senses. While this class is often very closely tied to Magic Eye Magic, not all techniques that are Vision Magic are also Magic Eye Magic. *'Transformation Magic''' is magic that allows one to alter the physical appearance and characterisitcs of their body. **'Healing Magic' is a sub-type of Transformation Magic that involves healing oneself or others. **'Hair Magic '''is a sub-type of Transformation Magic that involes the user controlling the length, hardness, and movement of their body hair. **Calorie Magic **Hydrafication Magic **Jungle Magic **Vine Magic **Sage Magic **Twin Magic **Admantine Skin Magic **Admantine Claws Magic **Admantine Skeleton magic **Aerofication Magic **Hydrafication Magic **Pyrofication Magic **Geofication Magic Transmutation Magic *'Fire Magic''' is magic that enables the user to control and create fire. This magic is weak against Water Magic but strong against Wind Magic. Fire Magic is formed in the lungs, and proper breathing is paramount to it's succesful use. Fire Magic is known for it's aggresive style, with little to no defensive capabilities. It is often coupled with rough, hard hitting movements, such as punches and swift kicks. It's origins lie in the natural heat that the bodies of mammals can create. **Pyrofication Magic **'Blaze Magic' is a sub-type of Fire Magic that allows the user to create and manipulate black fire. This fire is hotter that normal fire, and is said to burn for 24 hours before disappearing. It is also immune to being put out by conventional means such as water. Those who have this magic cannot use Fire Magic. **'Cold Fire Magic' is a sub-type of Fire Magic that allows the user to create and manipulate cold, blue fire. It can essentially be considered a combination of Ice and Fire Magic, being able to both burn and freeze objects, even capable of creating ice. Those who have this magic cannot use Fire Magic. **Combustion Magic **Frostfire Magic **Holy Fire Magic **Inferno Magic **Magma Magic **Light Magic **Lightning Magic **Shadow Magic **Spark Magic **Storm Magic *Water Magic **Hydrafication Magic **Acid Magic **'Blood Magic '''is a sub-type of Water Magic that allows the user to create and manipulate blood. Those who have this magic cannot use Water Magic. **Coral Magic **Gum Magic **Honey Magic **Ice Magic **Ink Magic **Jelly Magic **Liquid Magic **Mercury Magic **Ocean Magic **Oil Magic **Paint Magic **Venom Magic **Yolk Magic **Snow Magic **Slime Magic **Wax Magic *Earth Magic **Geofication Magic **Bronze Magic **Cement Magic **Clay Magic **Coal Magic **Crystal Magic **Diamond Magic **Electric Magic **Glass Magic **Gold Magic **Iron Magic **Lava Magic **Minarel Magic **Mud Magic **Paper Magic **Plastic Magic **Poison Magic **Rubber Magic **Salt Magic **Sand Magic **Silver Magic **Steel Magic *Wind Magic **Aerofication Magic **Aroma Magic **Cloud Magic **Darkness Magic **Gas Magic **Hydrogen Magic **Miasma Magic **Phantasmol Fog Magic **Plasma Magic **Smog Magic **Silk Magic **Psychic Magic **Smoke Magic **Storm Cloud Magic **Typhoon Magic' **Vapor Magic Energy Magic *Emission Magic **Admantine Magic *Absorption Magic *Barrier Magic Yin Magic Bending Magic *'Time Magic''' is magic that allows the user to manipulate Time. This can involve seeing into the future or past, time travelling, or reversing a specific objects flow of time. *'Space Magic' is magic that allows the user to manipulate Space. **'Spirit Magic' is magic that involves summoning and using spirits. *Gravity Magic *Sealing Magic Enchantment Magic *Soul Magic **Clone Magic **Reincarnation Magic *Mind Magic **Psychic Magic *Curse Magic Manipulation Magic *Illusion Magic *Control Magic **Song Magic *'Avatar Magic '''is magic wherein the user creates an avatar made of Chakra to fight on their behalf, often being made from some form of Transmutation Magic. Avatars can have varying degrees of consiousness or manevorability based on the technique in play. Because of the nature of Avatars, they are almost always used in tandem with Transmutation Magic, and in rarer cases, with Emission Magic, as Avatar Magic needs a physical medium to work. Extra Types *'Imitation Magic''' is magic wherein the user steals, copies, or mimics the abilities of another person. Depending on the nature of the technique, these imitated abilities can either be obtained permanently or temporarily. *'Bloodline Magic '''is magic stemming from Bloodline Limits. **'Magic Eye Magic''' is magic stemming from the use of Magic Eyes. Because this, many of these techniques directly or indirectly requre the eyes or the field of vision of the user, and as such, attacking with things such as blinding lights or smoke screens is very effective. **'Magic Body Magic' is magic stemming from the use of Magic Bodies. These techniques tend to be Transformation-based. **'Magic Element' Magic 'is magic stemming from the use of Magical Elements. These techniques will replace one of the original four Transmutation sub-types they stem from (Water, Fire, Wind, or Earth). *'Suicide Magic is magic that has a garuntee or a near-garuntee of killing the user as a means of also killing their opponent. As such, these techniques are often extremely powerful, with very high success rates. *'Flight Magic' is any form of Magic that enables the user to fly. *'Disguise Magic' is any form of Magic that changes the user's appearance for the purpose of disgusing oneself or altering their appearance. *'Nature Magic' is magic that utilizes Nature Chakra. It is most compatible with Modification Magic. *'Cosmic Magic' is magic that utilizes Cosmic Chakra. It is most compatible with Bending Magic. *'Sun Magic '''is magic that utilizes Sun Chakra. It is most compatible with Emission Magic. *'Deity Magic''' is magic that utilizes Deity Chakra. It is most compatible with Enchantment Magic. *'Gaia Magic' is magic that utilizes Gaia Chakra. It is most compatible with Emission Magic, similar to Sun Magic. *'Ice Maker' Magic is a type of magic combining Water Magic and Gravity Magic wherein the former is condensed by the latter to create ice. As such, it is very similar to actual Ice Magic. *'''Holder Magic '''is any form of magic that requires the use of items or devices to use. This does not include techniques that are magnified by the use of tools, such as in the case of wands or grimoires. Rather it is in reference to techniques that can only be used with the use of a weapon in tandem with Chakra and could not be performed otherwise. Category:Lists